The Rebellion
by Munchman
Summary: Siegfried has to assemble an army of the best soldiers to attack Night Terror's army of souls and stop his conquest on the entire world, but can he assemble it? And will they be able to overpower the army of souls? First Chapter Up
1. Prologue

Prologue

As Night Terror was created, he has brought terror to the relms, assembling an army of souls to take on any army that came at them. After this news spread to many kingdoms, Siegfried had to do something. He was defenceless as every assault he had brought onto the Army of Souls, his men had been ruthlessly killed, and Night Terror had the power to replace his fallen soldiers. It was known to Siegfried that he had to do something about this, not ordinary soldiers could defeat the soul army, only special kinds of soldiers. On his journey to find Nightmare, he had encountered some overpowered enemy's, some he defeated, some he could not. He had to find these people to assemble a super army that could take on the evil that was the Army of Souls, and maybe even Night Terror itself.

This is no normal quest. This is an all-out war for Siegfried.


	2. The Journey Begins

"Siegfried!" shouted the Captain

"What?"

"The creature as wiped out another one of our kingdoms"

"What!? Impossible!"

"It is only a matter of time till it occupies the whole west and starts heading towards us"

"Any news from the men I sent out?"

"They were the ones defending it, they are all deceased'

"By the creature?"

"Some by the creature, some by their own fear"

"Damnit! Any casualties on the enemy?"

"There is none recorded, we would even be lucky to kill one battalion"

"Have you packed my supplies?"

"Yes, Siegfried"

"I leave tonight, I cannot stay here for much longer, if I do it will be like letting my sins spread to the world"

"But you can't! Who will stay and defend?"

"We can't defend! Even if we tried our hardest it will be no use, our soldiers are useless and one man cannot take the force and make them any stronger"

"But what good will running away do? The army will just find you there!"

"Who said I was running away? I shall return, and this thing shall be over when I do"

"How? And what makes you so sure?"

"Ask me when it happens, just don't get your hopes up, we have been friends for a long time, and you were the only thing I have had close to a brother, but this time I shall go alone, to go find people worthy to take on the army"

"Fine, but I suggest you go to the Ling Sheng-Su Temple for quick satisfaction, a thing even partial aquantancies would know you want, here is a map"

"Thanks, I shall be heading to my quarters to get some rest. Thank you for everything you have given me in this life, I hope my next one is not so full of sin"

"I will take our friendship to the grave"

The Captain handed Siegfried the map of which lead directions to the Ling Sheng-Su Temple. He walked up to his quarters, leaving his friend since birth and went to bed as soon as he entered. The next day, he put on his silver armour and picked up his favoured Zweihander 'Requiem'. He put it on his horse and he set off at the crack of dawn. Siegfried followed the map to the Temple which was only a short way away from his post. As soon as he got their though, he knew something was wrong. All he saw were ruins of what looked like a once great temple. No one was there, but there was a sound. The sound was of battle. Siegfried's mind set to battle mode as he picked up his weapon and ran full charge into the ruins. He went through the labyrinth of walls and torn down pillars to find a woman and a man fighting, but it wasn't anything like he had seen in battle, it was more of a play fight. He returned to a less cautious state and called out to the battlers.

"Hey!" Siegfried called out, the fighters stopped and looked at the knight blankly

"Who the hell's he?" the man said to the woman

"I have no idea, I better check him out" the woman said, she walked over to the man

"Who're you?" the woman said, looking up at the knight

"I am Siegfried, who are you?"

"He he! What a funny name! I am Xianghua, and this is my friend, Maxi"

"Hey there!" Maxi shouted from the distance

"Is there anyone else here?" enquired Siegfried

"Nope, just me and Maxi… but Kilik is upstairs if you want, he has been there for a long time now… it's kinda weird, none of us wants to go up there though" Xianghua said, pointing to some chipped stone stairs

"Kilik? That sounds familiar… I want to go see him" Siegfried said

"Go ahead; don't say I didn't warn ya!" Xianghua said, skipping of the Maxi

Siegfried headed off upstairs. As soon as he climbed all the stairs, there was a lone wooden door. Siegfried opened it to find a man meditating in the middle.

"I sense a great evil, Siegfried" Kilik said with his thumb and forefinger in his eyes, gripping his Dvpara-Yuga with the other free hand.

"How did you know it was me?" Siegfried looked puzzled

"I heard you downstairs. And yes, I know about Night Terror"

"Well, what are you planning on doing about it?"

"Night Terror is something of such evil, creating more evil out of souls of innocent people; it is hard to know what to do. I would take on the army myself but even I don't possess enough power." Kilik said, still in the same position he was in, still in a deep thought.

"Well, you can join me; I am gathering the strongest soldiers alive for a last stand... will you join me?" Siegfried said, Kilik said nothing to reply "I said: will you join me?" Siegfried said

Kilik unfroze from his position and stood up; he went to the wall and grabbed his Kali-Yuga.

"Yes, I will, we will take the two people you saw downstairs and we will go towards the Sorel household. There was a great warrior there I had purified deep in the forest. I am sure he has links of others. I just hope your plan isn't just another fickle one" Kilik said, opening the wooden door. The 4 left the temple and went to the outside world once again.

"Aw man! You have a horse!" Maxi moaned at Siegfried's steed

"Don't threat, most of our warriors will be on foot, so it shall be food in a short time" Siegfried said as the group walked on.


End file.
